


Dance around the fire

by edereb13a8



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia is Bad at Feelings, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Beta Read, Sad Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:54:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22427419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edereb13a8/pseuds/edereb13a8
Summary: After Ciri and Geralt find each other they stumble upon an old friend. Apologies and confessions are being made and then there's some dancing around a fire.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	1. A friend

**Author's Note:**

> So basically my whole inspiration for this fic is the second part of the Fhismonger song (cause I'm in love with how jaskiers sings it).  
> Hope ya like it and sorry for my bad English!
> 
> The first chapter is a bit short but I'm pretty sure they will get longer as I go on.

It has been a few weeks since Geralt has met Ciri. At first, she was quiet and reserved but as time went on she began to talk... A lot. She asked questions about monsters, potions, geralts life and of the witcher's previous journeys. Geralt didn't really mind. He missed having someone who kept him company and also could speak (sorry roach). This calm starry night she was asking question as usual.

-Do you have any friends, Geralt?

It was a question the witcher was not quite prepared for so he didn't react at first. Ciri was starting to fidget because of the sudden uneasy silence. Finally, Geralt made up his mind.

-i... I've had.

He didn't really want to think about that now, about Jaskier and how he pushed him away. The only person who stood by his side no matter what. He realized he never called him a friend, this made his heart feel something he really didn't want to. It hurt. He missed Jaskier a lot. Sure he was annoying and all but it really didn't bother Geralt after a while. He would never admit it but he liked his singing. It made many of his days much brighter and less gloomy.

His brooding was interrupted by another one of Ciri's questions.

-Had? Who were they? What happened to them?

Another five minutes with uncomfortable silence and now Ciri started to wonder if it was a bad idea to ask such questions. Gerald put down the dagger he was cleaning and stared into the fire. He could tell her about him, it wouldn't hurt. (Or at least he hoped)

-His name was, I mean is Jaskier. He was my travel companion for a long time.

Ciri stared at him with a worried look on her face.

-what happened?

-We had an argument... I got really angry and... Well basically accused him of being the start of all of my problems, which I was wrong about. But this was a year ago so I'm probably never gonna be able to fix this mistake.

Ciri furrowed her eyebrows and sat closer to Geralt.

-You miss him, don't you?

Gerald only could make out a hmm as an answer. After that, they both went to sleep.

In the morning Geralt was woken up by Ciri's mumbling. He slowly sat up and looked around their little camp. To his surprise, all of their supplies have already been packed and prepared. Ciri was packing away Geralt's potions into Roach's settlebag. Geralt looked at her questioningly. When she finally noticed him, she put her hands on her hips and looked at him expectantly.

-you're awake finally. Hurry up! We have to get going!

The witcher slowly stood up.

-And why exactly?

The girl looked at him with a mischievous grin.

\- We're going to find Jaskier!


	2. Unwanted company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which our heroes encounter some not wanted company and we can finally see jaskier's pov.

Geralt at first tried to talk himself out of the situation. As much as he missed Jaskier, he wasn't sure the bard felt the same way. He was quite cruel to him at their last encounter and he wouldn't be surprised to find that Jaskier doesn't want to see him again. But he couldn't say no to Ciri. He found that she had somewhat of a similar effect as Jaskier. 

They didn't really have a plan on how to look for the bard so they started for the closest town, which in reality wasn't as easy as one would think. Ciri being a highly wanted princess was a problem. They had to hide her somehow. Geralt tied her hair up in a ponytail and gave her a hooded cape. It wasn't much but it'll have to do. It took them nearly a week to get there since Geralt directly stayed as far as possible from civilization (and Niflgardian soldiers). On the way, Ciri asked dozens of questions about Jaskier, what was he like, what did he look like and so on. Geralt as much as he didn't want to talk about the subject, he answered all of the questions. The more he talked about the annoying bard the more he felt the pain and something that he didn't know how to describe.

Ciri sat on Roach as they entered the city. It was a lively place full of people running around minding their business. Geralt doubted that they would find Jaskier here but there were hopefully some traces of him. They got to one of the inns of the town. Geralt put Roach in one of the boxes that the inn held for the travelers for legged companions. As they entered the building there was surprisingly no yelling and disgust towards the witcher. People didn't seem to mind his presence. Geralt wanted to think that it's because Jaskier was here and maybe he still sang about him but who knows. They entered a room with two beds and put down their belongings.

After that Ciri started for the door but Geralt stopped her by putting a hand on her shoulder. 

-Where are you going? 

Ciri rolled her eyes and looked at him like he didn't see the obvious. 

\- Uh, we're looking for Jaskier remember?  
-Hmm, no. You will stay here in the room and I will ask around.

Ciri wanted to argue but Geralt silenced her by picking her up and putting her down on one of the beds. Then he made his way to the door. He told Ciri to sleep then left.

\-----------  
Jaskier was on the road towards a small village. He loved the time he spent in the city he stayed at for a few weeks but after a while, he just felt like he needed some space, so he left. 

One of the reasons he didn't like the big city's and their inns that to this day everyone wanted to hear about the adventures and heroics of the White wolf. He sang it for them of course, he needed the coin, but it always hurt doing so. He would always look around the inn looking for Geralts face and always realizing that he's not there and probably never will be. It hurt knowing that they will probably never cross paths again but also, maybe that was how it had to be. Oh, how he missed him. He would like to deny it but he simply isn't able, the fact that he has feelings for the witcher. Even after everything that happened. And knowing this, of course, didn't help his situation.

The sun was setting and he was getting worried but then he saw it. The first buildings of the small village.

\--------

Geralt started asking people at the inn. Most of them shrugged and looked suspiciously at him. The innkeeper tho had some useful information.

\- An annoying bard ya say? Well there was one, he stayed here for a few weeks but he left like three days ago, I think. But I don't know where he headed. You should ask the Taylor, they spoke a few times, maybe he knows.

Geralt thanked the man for the information and slipped him a few coins.  
Of course, Jaskier would speak to a taylor more times then normal people would.   
After he left the inn to look for the taylor a man who has been sitting in the shadows slowly stood up and started to make his way towards the rooms.

\----------  
Ciri was bored. She has been sitting on the bed and pacing the room for the past few hours. She was getting a little bit worried even tho she knew Geralt was much more than capable of keeping himself safe. And she was also excited. She really wanted to meet this bard cause even tho Geralt said he was annoying and all, she knew he doesn't mean it and misses the man a lot. And if Geralt likes someone that has to be someone interesting. 

As she was pacing the door opened. Ciri spun around thinking it was Geralt. She opened her mouth to greet him but she froze. The man who stood in the doorway wasn't Geralt but a tall, slightly chubby man with a face that reminded ciri of an angry guard dog. Except this one was smiling. He started towards Ciri.

-Now, what do we have here? You know, it's really odd to find a child who travels with a witcher let alone a princess. Thought I might as well check it out. 

He was getting closer to Ciri, making her back away further away from the door. The man reached for his dagger and Ciri used this small distraction and slipped away under the man's legs and ran out the door. It didn't take long for him to follow. Ciri ran out of the inn, frantically looking for Geralt but he was nowhere to be seen. She saw a cart a few meters away stacked with hay. She jumped in but then hit her head in something hard and suddenly everything was black.


	3. Lost ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciri finds someone important but Geralt can't find Ciri.

It took Geralt the whole day to find the taylor AND get the information. Because, of course, the man wouldn't give the info for free. He had to deliver a bunch of stuff, go to the market and help the taylor with some housework. But it was worth it cause eventually, he revealed that Jaskier is headed to a little village three days from here.

Geralt walked back to the inn exhausted. He entered the room and as he sat down on the bed he noticed that something was off. He couldn't find Ciri. He started to panic a little. The witcher ran down and all but yelled at the innkeeper.

-Where is she?

The man looked at him shocked. He wanted to say something but it seemed he was too afraid to say anything.

\- I asked you something!

Before the innkeeper could say anything someone tapped him on the shoulder. Geralt looked back and found that there was a young woman standing behind him. She gestured him to follow her. Geralt speculated for a few seconds then let go of the speechless man. He followed the woman outside the inn than turned to him. 

-The girl came with you, right? 

Geralt nodded.

\- I saw it earlier that a man chased her out of the building. She jumped in a cart that drove away this morning.

Geralt stared at the women. Panic struck him again. He has to find Ciri before someone else does.

\- Where did the cart go?  
\- I'm almost certain it's headed to the closest village. It's only 3 days away from here.

Great... Destiny is at it again...

\---------

Ciri woke up to dull pain in his head. It was dark around her. There were little needle-like things poking her everywhere... At least that's what it felt like. 

It took her a while to remember what happened. She started to panic. Where is she? Did the man catch her? No, she didn't remember that. A cart! She's in a cart. And it's still moving. Ciri realized that she can't leave the cart until they stop in a town or a village. They would definitely find her here out on the road. All she can do now is wait.

She didn't know how long she was out but she was hoping that long enough that they would reach a town soon. It seemed they were in luck. Ciri poked her head out of the hay and saw houses not so far away. A village.

The cart stopped not far away from a little inn. When she saw that no one was looking, she hopped out of the cart and almost fell over. The hit on her head probably left an impact and also she didn't eat or drink for three days. As she staggered closer to the inn she heard a song. Ciri listened carefully, trying to make out the words.

\- Toss a coin to your witcher oh valley of...

The song was about a witcher? Ciri didn't know what to think but she was hoping there would be someone inside who could help her. 

Inside there were dozens of people drinking and singing. In the center of the room, a bard was singing. In his voice, there was something off like he didn't want to sing the song but Ciri was not sure. He danced gracefully around the room leading the supposedly popular song. He had dark brown hair with a fringe, blue eyes and fancy clothing. Could he be...? Hope rose in her chest.

The song soon ended and the bard said his goodbyes to the crowd and headed to the rooms. Ciri decided to follow him. If she was right, then she could get help and also could find what they were originally looking for. She waited until he entered one of the rooms. As she stood there she started to tremble. What if it was not him? She could be in danger... She shook her head. They have no time for this now. She knocked on the door. There were a few moments of silence then the bard opened the door. He looked at her surprised. That surprised look slowly turned into anger and then... Worry?

He put a hand on her shoulder and led her into the room. Ciri was panicking now but didn't say a word. The man kneeled before her.

\- What happened to you little one? You look like you haven't eaten in days. 

He gasped suddenly.

\- Your head! It's injured. Wait a minute we gotta treat that. 

He gave her some bread and water than started cleaning the little cut on her forehead. He was speaking the whole time and Ciri started to believe in her theory that she found Jaskier.

\- My goodness, you need a bath! I'm going to draw one for you.  
\- No! Please...

The bard looked at her shocked...

-They can't see me here... Please don't tell anyone you've seen me.

For a moment he looked like he's struggling to come to a decision but then suddenly he put a hand on his chest way too dramatically (which was almost comical).  
\- I won't a little one. You're in luck because I'm the most trusted, and best may I add, bard on this continent.

He said with a wink. Ciri couldn't suppress a smile. It seemed that the little smile made the man a lot more relieved.

\- Sir... May I have a question?

The bard was facing away from ciri, trying to make a fire.

-of course little one!

A few moments of silence. She was afraid but she had to ask.

\- Are... Are you Jaskier?


End file.
